New DirectionsWarbler One-Shots
by xxGleeLover1955xx
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am xxGleeLover1955xx

If you want me to make a one shot for you then send me reviews, PM's or Emails (E-Mail will be on my Profile). I will NOT do M-Preg it just seriously make's me feel wrong or Smut (because I can't write it, well maybe I will try to write it but it will turn out terribly). You can ask me to write about Hurt/Comfort, Slash, New Directions (Even if they have graduated), The Warblers (even Warblers that have Graduated, or Kurt and Blaine as Warblers/New Directions), and basically anything but M-Preg/ Smut. I will probably put an A/N at the end of the one-shots and if you send me Prompts I will give you credit for the Idea unless of course you don't want me to. I will Either put ~xxGleeLover1955xx or Rebekah at the end of my one-shots. Thank You. I apologize in advance if I don't update very fast because it is summer and I go to Camps and Trips a lot and might need inspiration also...

~xxGleeLover1955xx


	2. Cheater, Cheater and NiffKlaine Date

Hi this is my first One-Shot. I just came up with this in my head after watching Original

Song the other day. Because is it just me or does it look like Nick is cheating off of Kurt's paper or something?

Nick was getting annoyed he hated french the only reason he took french was because he already knew spanish and all of the other language classes seemed to hard or boring. He looked over at Kurt's paper to see what he was doing. He saw Kurt was doing the same worksheet, so he secretly looked at his paper writing down the answer for the 7th question. He wrote down about 5 more before Kurt looked at him, he averted his eyes quickly. Kurt looked at Nick suspiciously. After a moment Kurt looked down at his paper and began to write again. Nick noticed that he looked away so he looked at Kurt's paper again. He managed to get about 7 or 8 questions before Kurt looked back at Nick.

"Nick stop looking at my paper" Kurt whispered harshly, Nick blushed looking down mumbling an apology. Jeff laughed quietly as Nick glared at him. Nick glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost time for the impromptu performance of 'Misery'. About a minute later Blaine walked into the room throwing papers in the air starting the performance.

~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~

"Hey Nick" Jeff said as he walked up to Nick. Nick said hi to him as he put his work back into his bag.

"Do you want some help with your french, I'm pretty fluent in it." Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff. Of coarse Jeff was fluent in it he practically lives in Paris. Nick nodded though since he really needed it.

"Can we go to the Lima Bean first though I'm sorta thirsty." Nick nodded and Kurt and Blaine must have heard the conversation and asked if they could go with. Nick and Jeff said yes and they all got into Kurt's car since he was the only one that could drive.

~36~36~36~36~~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~

"Hello what would you guys like?" The Lady at the counter asked as Jeff, Nick, Blaine and Kurt walked up to the counter. Nick ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream, Kurt ordered a non-fat mocha, and Blaine ordered a medium drip coffee.

"And you sweetie?" She asked Jeff. He looked up from his phone where he was texting his brother.

"I'll have a venti iced skinny Cinnamon Dolce latte with soy milk, half the pumps of the cinnamon Dolce, with foam and whip, one scoop of whey protein, well mixed with cinnamon on top." He said as his phoned beeped. Klaine looked at him weirdly. Jeff looked up at Klaine slowly.

"What" he asked loudly. They both shook their heads and took there coffee. Jeff and Nick grabbed they're coffee and went to sit by Klaine.

~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~36~

Well anyway that was a terrible One-shot but hey it was my first one I've never tried writing one-shots before and I just wanted to try it. So anyways send requests and all that magical stuff... I will not do M-Preg 'cause it makes me feel weird. I may do smut but probably not 'cause I just can't write it. I will do whatever pairing as long as I don't feel weird writing that pairing...


End file.
